Irresistible's Sister
by Gambit Gal
Summary: Sequel to The Irrisistible. You can read it without reading The Irresistible though. Bobby get's angry with the x-mens assumptions of him being gay. He wants revenge for this but instead ends up switching bodies with Wolverine *FINISHED*
1. The Starting of the Irresitible's Sister

Women, only the finest looking women in the tiniest outfits swarming around a familiar blond man. Massaging, feeding, fanning, and serving his every whim. Each calls him their lover and would spend eternity with him. The man's only response is a grin that spreading from ear to ear. He appears to be getting quiet comfortable and gets up and starts dancing with the women to the music that appears out of nowhere. A tall, thin, women with well developed curves dances up close to him and whispers, "Why aren't ya ready to flamin' go?"  
  
The man, perplexed by her question replies, "Go where? I don't want to go. How about we kiss instead?" He puckers up his lips awaiting for her lips to press upon his.  
  
*SNIKT*  
  
Robert Drake's eyes snap open upon hearing the claws being let out of a certain little man with a huge temper. Bobby's eyes glance over to the side of his room and sure enough, posed to kill, in the doorway is Logan.  
  
"Ya better not have asked me to kiss ya!" Logan growls.  
  
Bobby quickly unpuckers his lips and climbs out of his bed quickly, revealing his Spiderman boxers. "S...s...s...sorry! It was a dream! HONEST! PLEASE YOU GOTTA BELEEVE ME!" Bobby begs.  
  
Raising his eyebrow at Bobby, he sheathes his claws, "I kinda figured as much, Bub, But you gotta stop having these dreams about Gambit. He and Rogue are together so I doubt that they are in any mood to break up because of your silly little crush on Gambit."  
  
Bobby's mouth drops open. "You. Think. I. Like. Gambit."  
  
"Everyone does, bub, that's nothing new."  
  
"I AM NOT GAY!"  
  
"You don't have to pretend we all know Bobby. Now get your FREAKIN ass up to the danger room." Logan answers gruffly and exits the room.  
  
Bobby stands, literally, freezes beside his bed, completely shocked.  
  
~*~LATER THAT DAY~*~  
  
"That was a complete and total accident! I SWEAR! I tried to get out of the way of the laser beams flying at my head. I never meant to land on top of Gambit! HONEST!" Bobby said, trying to plead innocence. A few eyeball rolls later, Bobby plops himself on a kitchen chair, a motion that is repeated by the rest of his teammates. When Gambit strolls into the room, Bobby's chair legs give out and he falls right in front of Gambit. Gambit looks at Bobby, scared as hell and runs out of the room.  
  
"See what I mean, Bub. You like Gambit."  
  
"I DO NOT! YOU WILL ALL SEE! YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bobby screams insanely, gets up, storms out of the room, and goes into Hank's Lab, Leaving his teammates laughing harder than ever from Bobby's supposedly "EVIL" threat.  
  
After two days in the Lab, Bobby actually has a drug created that seems to be the perfect source of revenge.  
  
"Everyone thinks that I am in love with Remy? Well When I'm through THEY will be the ones in love with Remy. Starting with Logan. This is all thanks to my new drug "The Irresistible's Sister"! We'll see who's laughing now! HA! HA! HA!" Screams Bobby to no one in particular, while looking at the pink colored liquid inside a beaker.  
  
*********************************************  
Please review. It tricks me into thinking that people actually read my stories and motivates me to update. 


	2. The Discovery

When Bobby walked out of the lab, whistling an innocent tune with his hands in his pockets, he initiates his evil plan, which takes place in the kitchen.  
  
"I. DO. NOT. Like Gambit. I can't even stand his accent. Oh, look at me I be Gambit and I be a lady's man. I talk like dis and dat and OH MERDE! Who be dat over dere? Why dats Magneto. Don't fear cheres! Remy is here!" Bobby grumbles to himself as he opens the fridge door, takes out pink lemonade, and dumps the contents of the Irresistible's Sister into it.  
  
"Gambit is the only one who drinks this. I know for a fact cause one time when I was spying on him he drank it and then he turned around and I got a nice view of his...... I do sound like I like him." Bobby says to know one in particular and walks away from the scene of the crime.  
  
************Later that day***********  
  
After a hard and long practice, Wolverine waltzes into the room, happy as a clam as he opens the fridge for a drink.  
  
"OOOOOOOOO! Pink lemonade." Wolverine says excitedly and quickly looks around. Seeing no one around to witness his next actions, he grabs the pink lemonade and drinks from...... THE CONTAINOR! When he drank all the contents of..... THE CONTAINOR, he puts it back into the fridge.  
  
Wolverine looked bewildered by the fact that he seemed a hell of a lot taller. Thinking that it was nothing but some strange aftereffects of his drinking like a fish the night before, he shrugs and keeps walking into the hallway. Everything was going all right with him until Cyclops dared to bump into him when he turned the corner. Wolverine allowed a growl to escape his lips then to add on to his confusion, Cyclops laughed at him and rested his hand on Logan's shoulder to prevent Scott from falling.  
  
"HA HA HA! You may be annoying but sometimes your a funny guy. That was hilarious Bobby, imitating wolverine. HA HA HA." Scott said, in between laughs.  
  
"What the hell? Listen here, bub, I don't know what the hell flew up your ass but if you don't take your hand off of my shoulder....." Logan growled but stopped when he realized, his claws were not coming out. He could not gut Cyclops. Logan's worst nightmare was coming true! The only part missing was Creed doing the tango in a tight purple ballet outfit and throwing kisses at Wolverine.  
  
Shaking that thought out of his head he sends a threatening growl towards Scott, which ends up sounding like Jubilee's laugh, and stomps away. Everywhere Logan went people treated him with little respect. Rogue marched up to him and started screaming at him for taping on the inside of her panties and how it was painful for her to take it off. This was not a good day so far for Wolverine.  
  
**************Meanwhile*****************  
  
Bobby was having a rather good day. Especially, with all the respect that he was receiving. He thought, "The x-men have finally learned to think twice before they mess with Bobby Lebea............... DRAKE! I really have to stop acting gay!" Just then Bobby turned the corner and almost ran into Jean Grey. He opened his mouth to apologize but before he could react, Jean pounced on him. Bobby was in total shock. Here he was minding his own business, sort of, and the next thing he knows Scott's wife is making out with him. Pushing Jean away, he held her at arms length.  
  
"BAD JEAN! THAT'S A NO-NO! YOU ARE WITH SCOTT I'M A NO! I KNOW I AM DEAD SEXY BUT YOU HAVE TO REFRAIN!" Bobby yelled at Jean sternly while she stares at him bewildered.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she replies, "But Logan, you didn't say that last night? In fact you said the exact opposite when we were in my room, and were..."  
  
"ACK! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Bobby screamed, his face turning deathly pale. "Did you say LOGAN!?!?"  
  
"Yeah... that's your name, silly." Jean tells Bobby and giggles.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT! MY NAME IS BOBBY LEBEA.... DRAKE! DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP DOING THAT!"  
  
"Wait, did you say Bobby?" Jean asks puzzled, but is too impatient to wait for his response and searches his mind. It was her turn to turn deathly pale.  
  
"I. JUST. KISSED. BOBBY. I think I'm going to be sick..." Jean stated blankly and ran to the nearest bathroom, for she truly was getting sick. Bobby also ran to the nearest bathroom and discovered that he was in Wolverine's body.  
  
"How the hell did that happen!?!?" Bobby was going into panic mode when suddenly, he came up with a brilliant idea. Nobody, except Jean, knew that he was in Wolverine's body, and he now has the perfect blackmail against Jean. Betsy and the Professor were out on a conference meeting, so Jean was the only telepath around.   
  
I'll ruin Logan's reputation! Whatever has happened has to wear off sooner or later. Bobby thought to himself an evil smile spreading across his face.  
  
Clearing his throat he states in gruff tone, "My name is Logan Lebeau, I have a secret crush on Gambit and I believe that I would look smashing with hot pink hair and in one of Jean Grey's outfits."  
  
**********************Meanwhile********************  
  
Logan's head snapped up. He knew that something way worse was going to happen to him, he could sense it. Just then he passed a window. He only saw a glimpse of the reflection but that was enough. He snapped his head back to his window's reflection and let out a high pitched scream.  
  
"I'M HIDEOUS!" 


	3. Poor Gambit

For the first time in his life, Logan, AKA: Wolverine, cried.  
  
"WHY ME!?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS BODY!?!?!?" Logan screamed to no one in particular.  
  
Just then Beast walked by, and looked at his friend strangely. He couldn't figure out why Bobby was screaming about how hideous he looked. Bending over to ask Bobby what was the matter, a High pitched scream had stopped him dead in his tracks...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gambit's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why de hell would Logan want to see me? I don't recall doin' any ting' to piss him off, except for de one stinkin' beer dat I took from his 'secret' stash........ Would he still be pissed off for dat?........ Porbably!' I thought to myself as I made my way to the kitchen, bewildered by why Logan would want to meet me there.  
  
When I opened the doors I saw what had to have been the most traumatizing thing dat I had ever seen! Which must be pretty traumatizing seeing how I walked in on Sinister skating around in his lab, pretending to be de lead female singer of Aqua and singing "Barbie Girl", and dat didn't even compare to what was before my eyes. Here I saw Logan, dressed up in Jean Grey's "Phoenix" uniform, his hair colored hot pink, and laying down on his stomach on the counter.  
  
'MERDE! WHAT DE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! ....... Did he just wink at me?' I cringed to myself when I saw Wolverine get off of the counter and started to make his way towards me. I tried backing up, but I found dat my way was blocked by the stupid door that just HAD to close when I walked in and right now, I'm in no mood to turn my back on dis freak just to open up a damn door. De window will have to do.  
  
I tried inching my way towards de window but nooooooooooo. He just had to lean against the wall, putting him in between de window and me.  
  
"What do you want?!??!?!" I managed to choke up, looking around terrified.  
  
"You!" Logan replied to me and....... FLUTTERED HIS EYELASHES!?!?!?  
  
Normally, I'm pretty good at hiding my emotions but this time I can't! Fear is spreading across my face and he damn well knows it!  
  
Backing up slowly until I bump into de counter, I reach for de nearest weapons, dat being, Jubilee's Sugar bombs. Shrugging to myself I hold it out in front of me, glaring at Wolverine. Hoping dat he would get de hint and leave me alone. I'm so naïve. I should have realized my mistake from the beginning.  
  
"Sugar bombs? That's so sweet Gambit. Sugar for me cause I am sugar!" He replied happily.  
  
'Now dis is scaring me! A LOT!' I thought to myself, slowly wondering if dis situation qualified for an emergency as in, BLOW UP DE WHOLE MANSION IN ORDER TO GET DIS FREAK AWAY!  
  
When he put his hand on my jaw line I did what any self-respecting man would do. I screamed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bobby's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'YES IT WORKED!' I cheered to myself in my head as I watched Gambit scream, faint and then slump to the ground. Smiling at the camera that I set up before show time. 'The perfect plan, when I get back into my old body, I could use this as blackmail against the real Wolverine. I'm really gonna enjoy being Logan!'  
  
I turned off the camera and packed up the equipment before anybody came in. I then raced out of the kitchen. This would have been the perfect crime too if it wasn't for stupid, stupid Bishop!  
  
Bishop, of course, was scared of everybody ever since encountering the irresistible drug. It was pretty hilarious how he thought that the drug was cologne and couldn't figure out why both males and females alike kept trying to make him their official bed slave. I laugh to myself slightly as I think more about the day of when the X-men upgraded to XXX-men.  
  
Bishop though, just HAD to be in the way of my escape route. He just HAD to make me run into him. And he just HAD to make the top part of Jean's outfit rip. It took me a while to understand why Bishop started screaming and dove out of the nearest window screaming "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I guess I would do the same if Wolverine ever approached me looking the way that I look now. I wonder how Logan is adjusting to his new body... 


	4. An Unexpected and Unwanted Meeting

"WHY ME?!?!?!?! WHY AM I CURSED IN THIS BODY!?!?" I wailed hoping that it was loud enough for the person behind this predicament would step forward and admit to putting me into Bobby's body and Bobby into... wait a second. BOBBY!  
  
I suddenly became well aware of my surroundings. Hank, doubled over with his giant paws covering his ears to avoid my screaming. Plant, looks like it's about to die. Oh yeah, That's where I throw my cigar butts away if I'm too lazy to actually find a garbage can. Carpet, red like the blood in a steak. A very mouthwatering appetizing delicious steak! Yum...ok now I'm getting sidetracked. Bobby's body, Looks the same except I'M FREAKIN' IN HIS HEAD!  
  
I gotta tell Hank what's going on! He's a doctor, he'll figure it out.  
  
"Hank..." I say, I'm immensely more calm than before. The problem is going to be solved!  
  
I look over at Hank and notice that one eyelid is slowly opening after being clenched so tightly. Here comes the other eye now. My eyes scan over him waiting for him to get out of his ridiculous looking position. I watch as he slowly lifts his paws off of his ears and stands up to his full height. There we go, first step complete, I have Hank's attention. Next step, tell Hank who I am.  
  
"It's me. Logan." I tell him.  
  
I was not expecting Hank to double over again. Especially from laughter.  
  
I growled menacingly towards the blue man, little did I know that would cause Hank to gasp for air more desperately as he howled with laughter. I guess I would laugh to if Robert Drake growled at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok... perhaps staying in Jean's outfit instead of changing right away was a bad idea. I soooooooo regret not bringing any spare clothes. Now I got to try and make it to Wolverine's room with out being spotted. So far I'm hiding in a plant and well, let's just say, Wolverine is too bulky to play hide and go seek! Now what was the way to his room again? Oh yeah! Right, left, left and then second door to the right.  
  
I turn right and dash to the end of the hall and turn left. Seeing no one there I dash to the end of the hall again and turn. I should be watching what I turn into, especially if I am Wolverine running up and down the mansion wearing Jean's now torn outfit. Oh well no need to worry, I'm there anyways.  
  
I froze. If I could open my mouth, I'd scream. If I could run, I would. There, staring at me square in the eye, was Wolverine... er... me... uh... Wolverine in my body. I could feel the blood draining out of my face. I was soooo dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was seriously considering murdering Hank. Lucky thing for Hank, Bobby decided to prance into the hallway that we were in with my body looking like a drag queen. He's dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that my updates take soooooooo long. I'm a busy girl and I have very little spare time, but I'll try my darndest to get you all these updates. 


	5. Can't really think of a good chapter tit...

For an outsider, this would have been the funniest thing to have ever witnessed. They would see Wolverine, in a tight, almost revealing outfit, looking horrified at a pissed off and rather scary looking Iceman. For a person who was involved in this, this had to have been the worst scenario to be placed in.  
  
Shit, I didn't know I could look so scary. Logan could work wonders with my body. Is it just me or could that sentence be taken completely wrong.  
  
Perhaps I should save myself and run like there was no tomorrow. Wait a minute! I'm in Wolverines body. I could easily knock him out. Why should I be afraid of him?  
  
Replacing my "Looks-like-a-horrified-dear-about-to-be-ran-over" stance with a "I'm-Wolverine-piss-me-off-and-you-had-just-volunteered-to-become-my-newest-punching-bag" stance, I ready myself for the best snide remark I had ever said in my whole life.  
  
"PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!" My remark keeps him speechless, hell I guess I'd be pretty damn speechless to if Logan just stuck his tongue out at me  
  
"YOUR DEAD TWERP!" Logan screamed, then started into a gigantic leap in my direction.  
  
'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!' I repeat in my head until I notice that Logan had accidentally created an Ice puddle right below himself.  
  
THUNK!  
  
And there goes Wolverine, sprawled out in the middle of the ground, confusion clearly spreading throughout his face.  
  
'Perfect!' I think to myself. 'I can attack him now, knock him out, and get changed out of Jeans clothes before he can rip me to shreds.'  
  
I launched myself up in the air, about to pounce until a swift, furry, blue arm had thrown me back against the wall.  
  
CRACK!  
  
'Ow...ok that kinda hurt!' I think to myself. I rub the back of my head and gaze up to see Hank standing in between myself and Logan. 'Damn, I forgot about him!'  
  
I slowly and cautiously raise myself up to my feet again and notice that Logan is up and ready for another attack on my part. I prepare for an all out attack against him but I suddenly black out.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
When I open my eyes again all I see is blury whiteness. Blinking, I wait for my eyes to readjust. When They do I notice that I'm in the infirmary.  
  
"Why am I in the infirmary" I wonder aloud to myself.  
  
"We put you here before hand, bub, because once you woke up you'd end up here anyways." Says a gruff voice to the right of me. Turning my head over I see Wolverine back in his body again.  
  
'Wait, back in his body again? OH SHIT!' I thought to myself as I looked down and noticed I was back in the body that I was born in. I guess that black out was a signal showing me that my time as Wolverine was up. I'm dead.  
  
"We? Whose we?" I ask Logan, thinking over his words he had said to me.  
  
'Uh-oh. Why is he smiling like that?'  
  
"Bonjour, Robert. " states a familiar Cajun voice.  
  
"You ruined my outfit you Bastard!" says a not so nice feminine voice.  
  
"Hi Remy, Jean." I pronounce each of their names with much added sweetness to my voice. Maybe if I speak politely towards them they'll let me live. Yeah right, and Bishop watches Opera.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
My name is Bobby Drake. I am currently tied down, completely naked, onto a playground slide. I have several bruises on my body from mothers who thought that it was their duty to defend their children from "The evil pedophile from hell." One of these days I'll learn that it doesn't pay to try and destroy Wolverines pride. One of these days, doesn't mean today or tomorrow. Until that time that I "Become a Mature Adult" I'll be found at Xavier's Mansion, destroying the sanity of the X-men. 


End file.
